2000s
200X Early 2000s: George Sears (a.k.a. Solidus Snake) is appointed as the 43rd American President. Early 2000/late 1999: After losing his faith in humanity, Zero (and possibly Sigint) commissions the development of four neural AIs, and a head AI to inherit the Patriots from him. The four AIs are codenamed GW, TJ, AL and TR and the head AI known as JD. To prepare for the creation of the AIs, the Patriots created and spread a data filter worldwide disguising it as a software fix for the Y2K bug. The NIF (National Ignition Facility) was completed and established during this time. 2000 January 1st: Millennium Bug: the Patriots spread a "data filter" worldwide, disguised as a software fix to impede the impact of the flaw in various computer systems. January 24th: A small group within the U.S. government orchestrates a signal data hacking assault on the NSA facility in Fort Meade, with the assistance of a notorious group of hackers, of which Emma Emmerich is a key member. The facility suffers a total system shutdown for a 72-hour period. This feat earns Emma invitations to join a host of intelligence agencies worldwide, including the NSA. The beginning of the Arsenal Gear project: The NSA signal hacking assault led to the decision to shift the NSA data-gathering operations to an isolated location that would be safe from physical attack as well as cyber-terrorism. June: A joint team of Japanese, American, and European scientist map the human genome. June: The Eritrean-Ethiopian War ends. Liquid Snake joins FOXHOUND as the leader of the field combat team. Ocelot joins FOXHOUND to serve under Liquid Snake. Trials were conducted on the National Missile Defense program, but they ended in complete failure. At some point, President Sears forced the NMD through and it became successful. Psycho Mantis left the FBI after delving too deep into a multi-serial killer's mind and became a freelance Psychic all over the world. 2001 September 11th: Multiple terrorist attacks strike America. 2002 Naomi Hunter joins FOXHOUND's medical staff, and begins gene therapy research and experimentation on soldiers. September: The Third Chadian Civil War ends. The nuclear weapons disposal facility on Shadow Moses Island is constructed.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). "The nuclear weapons disposal plant on Shadow Moses dates back to 2002. It was built solely for the purpose of temporarily storing nuclear warheads slated for disposal..." :- In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth by Nastasha Romanenko Hybrids were outlawed in dogsledding races. 2003 March 20th: Several nations led by the US launch a multi-lateral strike on Iraq. The United Kingdom-based PMC unit, Praying Mantis, was contracted alongside the US Government to deploy large amounts of their soldiers into the combat zones. Dr. Clark (a.k.a. Para-Medic) dies in a lab explosion caused by a revived Gray Fox, who manages to escape. Naomi Hunter covers the incident, faking Gray Fox's death, and takes over Dr. Clark's job. This event was planned by EVA and Ocelot as part of their plan to eliminate the three remaining members of the Patriots (the other two being Sigint and Zero). As of this year, more than 20,000 nuclear warheads exist in the world. 2004 Peter Stillman attempts to disarm a bomb planted in a famous church. He panics and flees the scene, and everyone else in the church and in a nearby playground dies in the explosion. Unable to face the victims' families, he later claims that he lost his leg in the explosion. Johnny Sasaki joined the military. An experiment relating to Van der Waals force commenced where they hung a 100 gram object over a 50-millimeter square piece of adhesive tape. 2005 January: A report was filed where the Next Generation Special Forces were acting strangely; cunsulting classified information about soldier genes as well as conducting their own Gene therapy experiments. An estimate came out that 50,000 tons of nuclear material was being stored in America alone. President Sears attempted to reduce the nuclear stockpile, lowering the ceiling with the START III. Simultaneously, Sears tried to negotiate with the Russians to have them agree to a revision of the ABM treaty, since the NMD program violated the current ABM treaty. Late February: Shadow Moses Incident. The Sons of Big Boss uprising. Master Miller is found assassinated in his home by an unknown assailant. FOXHOUND is "disbanded"; the remaining renegade members are all killed by Solid Snake, with the exception of Decoy Octopus who is killed by the FOXDIE virus created by Naomi Hunter, and Revolver Ocelot, who escapes. The DARPA Chief Donald Anderson dies from torture conducted by Ocelot, who claims it to be an accident, but in truth is because he is Sigint, a member of the Patriots. The President of ArmsTech Kenneth Baker is killed by the FOXDIE virus, as well as the majority of the Genome Army. Solid Snake meets Hal Emmerich (Otacon) and Meryl Silverburgh for the first time. Gray Fox, with his new exoskeleton, battles Snake and is defeated. He is eventually killed by Liquid Snake. Solid Snake destroys Metal Gear REX. Liquid Snake is eventually killed by FOXDIE. Snake leaves with Meryl in an attempt to start a new life. Naomi Hunter is placed into a high security prison. Three weeks later, she is broken out by Liquid Ocelot. Nastasha Romanenko publishes her best-selling book In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth, in order to expose the truth behind the incident, although it ended up being heavily abridged. Revolver Ocelot sells the data for Metal Gear REX on the black market. Soon, every nation, military outfit and DotCom owns a pirated version of the weapon. George Sears (Solidus Snake) "resigns" as President. He is succeeded by James Johnson. Emma Emmerich joins the NSA in exchange for information regarding her brother Hal Emmerich, who had been involved in the Shadow Moses Incident. Jim Houseman allegedly committed suicide due to a nervous breakdown relating to his job, although it is suspected that he was actually assassinated for failing to take the fall for the Patriots' plan. Late 2005/Early 2006 In Lyon, France, Ocelot has Liquid Snake's arm grafted in place of the one Gray Fox cut off at Shadow Moses as part of a plot to rescue Big Boss's remains and free him. 2006 Solid Snake and Otacon found Philanthropy, in order to put a stop to the construction of Metal Gear derivatives. Nastasha Romanenko donates half her profits from her book to their cause. 2006-2007 Jack (Raiden) undergoes VR training as part of the U.S. Army's Force XXI trials. 2007 April 30th: Jack (Raiden) and Rose meet each other for the first time. May: Gary McGolden, a journalist for MEGASURPRISE magazine, is given an optical disc containing a copy of In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth. Olga Gurlukovich becomes pregnant with Sunny. June 24th: Gary McGolden supposedly travels to Shadow Moses Island to discover the truth about the 2005 incident, but is captured by agents of the Patriots, resulting in his rescue by an unknown "invisible" savior. Later, he publishes his article: The Shocking Conspiracy Behind Shadow Moses. As a result, In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth is published in its original, unabridged form."Romanenko's account was published in its original, unabridged form as "In the Darkness of Shadow Moses" after the successful publication of this volume MEGASURPRISE magazine." :- The Shocking Conspiracy Behind Shadow Moses, Publisher's Afterword by Editor-in-Chief Max Smithson August 8th:''Shown on a computer screen during the Tanker chapter in ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Tanker Incident. Solid Snake infiltrates the USS Discovery in order to take photographs of Metal Gear RAY, to leak onto the internet. Snake meets Olga Gurlukovich for the first time. Ocelot then hijacks RAY, murders Scott Dolph and Sergei Gurlukovich, sinks the tanker and is then taken over for the first time by the personality of Liquid Snake, thus beginning his transformation into Liquid Ocelot. Philanthropy is blamed for the incident and goes underground, faking Snake's death. Dead Cell Leader Colonel Jackson is arrested for allegedly misappropriating government funding and incarcerated in Leavenworth. He was actually framed by the Patriots. Construction on the Big Shell offshore decontamination facility begins in Manhattan Bay. Emma Emmerich leaves the NSA. She is recruited by the Patriots to begin work on GW. 2008 Olga Gurlukovich gives birth to Sunny Gurlukovich, who is kidnapped by the Patriots. October: Dead Cell is caught in a surprise attack, losing two of its key members (Chinaman and Old Boy). Only Fatman, Fortune and Vamp survive.Document of Metal Gear Solid 2 Timeline 2009 April 29th: Big Shell Incident. The Sons of Liberty uprising. Raiden and Solid Snake infiltrate the Big Shell separately. Raiden is unknowingly used as a guinea pig in the Patriots' S3 Plan in order to provide complex data for one of their AI's (GW). Raiden is variously assisted and opposed by both Snake and the new Cyborg Ninja (Olga Gurlukovich). The incident results in the deaths of Fatman, Emma Emmerich, Olga Gurlukovich, Richard Ames, Peter Stillman, every member of SEAL Team 10, and the 44th President of the USA, James Johnson. Vamp is also "killed" for the 2nd, 3rd and 4th time, all at the hands of Raiden. April 30th: Arsenal Gear emerges. Fortune is murdered by Revolver Ocelot who becomes Liquid Ocelot once more, then proceeds to escape in Metal Gear RAY. Arsenal Gear crashes into Manhattan, stopping at Federal Hall. Solidus Snake dies after being defeated by Raiden. Otacon discovers that the original Wisemen's Committee has been dead for almost 100 years, and that one member was also one of the top financial backers of Philanthropy. Liquid Ocelot retrieves GW from Arsenal Gear. Revolver Ocelot has Liquid Snake's arm removed from his body because the arm caused an imbalance to Ocelot's psyche in the presence of Solid Snake during the Tanker and Big Shell Incidents. It is replaced with a cybernetic prosthetic. Notes and References Category:Timeline